1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radio switching equipment. More particularly, the invention relates to radio switching equipment controls enabling a plurality of mobile terminals to use one trunk circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, radio switching equipment has been employed for connecting one mobile terminal with another mobile terminal to permit communication therebetween. Each trunk circuit and each mobile terminal are preliminarily matched on a one-to-one basis using office data as a parameter in the radio switching equipment. A call from the trunk circuit is received only by the mobile terminal which is preliminarily matched to the trunk circuit corresponding to the office data.
In the conventional radio switching equipment set forth above, it is not possible for an unmatched mobile terminal to receive a call from the above trunk. Accordingly, when the number of registered mobile terminals is greater than the number of trunk circuits, some mobile terminals cannot receive calls from all of the trunk circuits.